


sweet boy

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Summary: peter parker是一位新手演员，最大的幸运就是能够和有名的影帝Tony stark合作拍电影，在他们最新的电影《复联四》中，Tony在和他的对手戏过程中亲了一下他的侧脸.......





	sweet boy

s

“晚上来我房间。”

别人不知道这场临时发挥的背后还有一句话，Tony亲他的同时把这句话温暖而又暧昧的送入他的耳中，他的吐息和嘴唇的温度就像是烙在他的皮肤上。

他明白这是什么意思，于是他紧张又期待的洗干净自己，然后吹干头发去敲Tony的门，他的心跳如擂鼓。

房门很快被打开，Tony一只手里还拿着酒杯，他揽过Peter的脖子把他拉进屋，然后把他摁在门的背后亲吻。门在身后合上，Peter仰着脖子接受Tony的亲吻，威士忌的甜味很快侵袭他的口腔，让他头脑发晕。

“来的挺早，是不是很期待。”

Tony短暂的放开他的唇然后把杯子里的酒液含入口中又复亲吻他，将酒液往他嘴里送，杯子被扔在地上，有地毯的保护并没有碎，但没有人管它会不会碎。Tony说他今天为了他开了最好的一瓶酒，Peter被迫的吞咽酒液，酒精和Tony的作用很快让他的脸发红。

“Mr.stark.......”

“喊Tony，乖”

“Tony唔......”

Peter的腿被抬起驾到Tony的腰上，Tony一边亲吻着他的嘴一边把手伸进他的衣服里，不知道该穿什么的他就穿了普通的T恤和牛仔裤。宽松的T恤被掀开，Tony抚摸着他的脊椎骨，一路向下摸到他的裤子里才发现，这孩子没有穿内裤。

Tony轻笑了下，然后狠狠的拍了一下Peter的屁股。

“小荡妇，”

“我，我以为你会喜欢......”

Peter小声的解释，酒精在他脸上染出的酡红加上被吻到情动的表情让他看起来像是一块可口的草莓蛋糕。Tony啃咬着他的脖子，又拍了拍他的屁股，然后才把手再次放进他的裤子揉捏他圆润的屁股。小孩一定不知道，有多少人觊觎他的小屁股。

“我当然喜欢，”

Tony在Peter的脖子上咬出一个起码三天才能消去的痕迹，他得让人知道，这孩子有主了，谁都碰不得。Peter用胳膊勾着Tony的脖子，酒精的作用让他大胆了一点，也学着Tony那样细细的吻他的脸和脖子，不过他不敢留下痕迹，只是小小的嘴唇相碰和舌头怯懦的舔一口。

这种小猫似的讨好方式无疑最让Tony受用，他狠狠的回吻，密集到让Peter喘不过起来。Tony是情场老手，Peter这种经验全无的少年根本招架不住。最后只剩下挂在Tony身上张开嘴喘气。

Tony把他抱高了让他自己咬住衣服下摆然后吸允他的乳头，粉红的乳头因为吸允变得肿胀发红，敏感的乳头被吸允玩弄一下子舒爽的让Peter叫出声音，过后又因为自己叫的太响而不好意思的咬住嘴唇。

“放心，隔音很好。”

“我.......”

Peter仍旧咬着嘴唇想克制自己，然而下一秒他就克制不住的叫出来，Tony用手指捣开了他的身体，进到他的里面，开始抽插。男孩修长的手指插进Tony的头发里，不受控制的轻轻拉扯着他的头发，他的乳头被Tony吸允舔弄着，后边也被手指填满。

Tony扩张的很快，他似乎迫不及待的想要把这块可口的蛋糕吞进肚里，但又不想让他受伤。

“唔啊......”

Peter因为刺激呻吟着，他已经完全情动，如果不是Tony支撑着他，那他连站立的力气都没有。有了Tony的安慰他也胆大了些许，不再过分克制自己的叫声。但他不知道自己叫的多么好听，撩拨的Tony心痒难耐。

三根手指一齐进入的时候他已经差不多完全被操开，而Tony按压他前列腺的时候他一下子射了出来。因为这是他从来没有体会过的感觉。

果然是小孩，Peter听见Tony这样笑他，他脸色发烫又有点不甘心的跪下身去，用牙齿咬开Tony的裤链然后掏出他紫红的阴茎舔了一口。Tony的喉咙一下子发紧，尤其是Peter抬起头小心翼翼看他的时候。

在发现没有被拒绝后，Peter努力的张大嘴含住Tony，缓慢的吸允着，他没有做过这个不代表他没有听别人说过，但是Tony的尺寸的确让他为难。口水顺着嘴角往下留，让他看起来极其色情。

Tony忍不住按住小孩的头让自己进入他的嘴巴更多，温暖紧致的口腔包裹着他，感觉爽极了。

“全部含住，kid。”

“唔......”

性器顶到喉咙时候他条件反射的有点反胃，但是Tony按着他的后脑不让他逃离。他只能眼泪汪汪的用眼神祈求Tony放过他。

Tony在他嘴里抽插了数十下才满意的放开他，弯腰把他抱到床上。

“准备好当daddy的乖宝宝了吗，嗯？”

挑逗性的话语剐蹭他的耳膜，Tony总是喜欢喊他kid或者睡衣宝宝一类的词，让人浮想联翩。Peter害羞的点头，任由Tony脱掉他的裤子揉捏他的屁股，刚刚被扩张过的小穴已经在空气中收缩着想要把什么东西含进去。

“你应该喊我什么。”

“Tony？”

“喊错了。”

Tony把Peter的折到胸前打他的屁股，啪啪的声音特别的清晰。

“daddy......”

“嗯。”

“求daddy干我，”说这些话让他整个人都害羞的发红，但Peter还是结结巴巴的讨好着Tony。“我每天，嗯，都想着daddy.......”

“所以你每天对着镜头的时候其实都在想着怎么被daddy操出水么？”

Tony挤了一点润滑液在手上，在Peter穴口慢慢摩挲按揉，时而探入一点指尖又抽出来。Peter忍不住抬起屁股去蹭他的手指，却被他躲开。

“没有，唔，有.......”

Peter再次用湿润的眼睛祈求般的看着Tony，直觉告诉他这招很有用，果然Tony不再犹豫的挺身进入，把他塞得满满的。

“god，你可真紧。”

“啊......”

Tony尝试着动起来，Peter慌张的用腿勾住他的腰，他被这种填满的感觉弄得无所适从，又疼又爽。Tony见状把他抱到怀里翻了个身让他在上边。

“乖孩子，自己动。”

“daddy.......”

Peter羞赫的抱着他的脖子，整个人都埋在他的脑袋侧边，慢慢的开始移动自己的屁股。直到他慢慢的适应，先前的润滑剂参合他自己的水，渐渐的抽插变得顺利甚至发出水声。

Tony拍着他的屁股让他快一点，却总是不满意他宛如故意撩拨的乌龟速度。

“我没有力气。”

Peter小声的辩解，他的双腿都因为身体里含着这么大一个家伙双腿发软。

“daddy自己动好不好，daddy来操我。”

“你学坏了，”

Tony拍着Peter的屁股动起腰来，小孩立刻抱紧了他的脖子小声的呻吟。Tony翻身把他压住，让他抓住自己的腿然后用力的顶弄他，一直操到他受不了的哭出声才把他拉起来抱在肩头哄着。

“呜......”

“daddy对你很满意。”

亲掉小孩脸上的泪痕，Tony一边搂着他的腰借着重力让他进入的更深一边舔吻他的脖子，他希望小孩的身上布满属于他的印记。

“我最喜欢daddy.”

Peter小声的说着，Tony突然加快的速度让他收紧了身体，最后他感觉到Tony射在他的体内，他才发现他没有戴套。Tony抽出的时候温凉的精液一直顺着他的腿根流到床单上，似乎是看出来Peter的想法，他在他脸上啄了一口。

“放心，只有你一个，以后也只有你一个。”

Peter受惊的抬起头，看到Tony认真的表情。


End file.
